A Guys Night Out
by Perverted monk Miroku
Summary: What happens when I take Yugi and his pals out for a night of drinking and leave my axe happy friend at home with Anzu? Rated R for extreme language. Please R&R. Finished
1. Friday Night

Joseph: I'm back with a new fic with some help from my friend, S-chan.  
  
S-Chan: ~cleaning blood off of an axe and then notices that there are readers staring at her and she quickly throws the axe somewhere~ Uh.... ~smiles innocently~ Hi!  
  
Joseph: So enjoy and we'll see ya at the end. ____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~Jonouchi, Honda, Ryou, and Anzu are sitting around the Kame Game Store, bored out of their minds, while Yugi paces back and forth~  
  
Jonouchi: Hey, what the hell's wrong with you?   
  
Honda: Yeah, you've been walking in circles for an hour now.  
  
Yugi: Well apparently I have a cousin in America and he's coming down for the weekend.  
  
Anzu: Really? A cousin in America? Yugi that is so cool!  
  
Jonouchi: Feh, I don't care.  
  
Honda: I dunno Jonouchi, it might be cool. What do you think Ryou?  
  
Yami Bakura: I think I want to kill you all.  
  
Honda: What was that?  
  
Ryou: Nothing Honda, I didn't say anything.  
  
Jonouchi: Sure, whatever.  
  
Anzu: So Yugi, what's your cousin like?  
  
Yugi: I don't know, I've never met him.  
  
~just then the door opens and in walk two figures~  
  
Male voice: So this is a Japanese game store?  
  
Female voice: Dinky.  
  
Yugi: Excuse me, are you Joseph?  
  
Male voice: Sure am. You must be Yugi. Oh and this is--- Where the hell'd she go?  
  
~Joseph looks around to find the girl he came in with who is sitting next to Ryou with stars in her eyes~  
  
Joseph: Damn it Sandra! What are you doing?  
  
Sandra: I'm starring at this handsome guy alright? And I told you not to call me that, call me S-chan. ~goes back to starring at Ryou~ So, what's your name?  
  
Ryou: My name's Ryou Bakura, nice to meet you S-chan. ~smiles~  
  
~Ryou switches over to Yami Bakura~  
  
Yami Bakura: And I am the evil spirit that lives inside his Millennium Ring. ~switches back~  
  
S-chan: ~squeals~ Do that again!!  
  
Ryou: Uhh do what?  
  
S-chan: Damn!  
  
Anzu: Hi S-chan! My name's Anzu.  
  
S-chan: ~grabbing Ryou and hugging him tight~ He's mine bitch!! Back off!  
  
Anzu: ~easing away~ Oook.  
  
Joseph: So..it's Friday night. What you guys wanna do?  
  
Yugi: I thought we could have our own little tournament of Duel Monsters and--  
  
Joseph: Hmm yah that seems alot of fun and all but I got a better idea. How about we have a guy's night on the town?  
  
Jonouchi: Hell yeah!!  
  
Honda: Sounds great! And I know the perfect bar!  
  
Yugi: I dunno, should we really be going to a bar?  
  
Jonouchi: Come on Yug, it'll be fun.  
  
Honda: Yeah relax, I know the guy that runs it.  
  
Yugi: Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. Ok, let's go.  
  
Honda: Come on Ryou, your coming too.  
  
Yami Bakura: I'd love too. If you get "her" ~pointing at S-chan~ off me.  
  
S-chan: Yay! You did the voice again!  
  
Anzu: I don't know. You guys are too young to be going out to bars. And what am I going to do?  
  
Joseph: I dunno, You can stay here with Sandra.  
  
S-chan: It's S-chan, you perv!!  
  
Joseph: Be nice freak.  
  
~the guys walk out the door and head to the bars~  
  
Anzu: So...what should we do?  
  
S-chan: ~evil laughing~  
  
Anzu: What's so funny?   
  
S-Chan: Oh, just the little activity that I have planned for us.   
  
Anzu: What activity? Is it fun? Does it involve friendship?   
  
S-Chan: ~smiles evilly~ Oh yes. It involves a lot of friendship.   
  
Anzu: ~happily jumping up and down~ Yeah! This is going to be so much fun!   
  
S-Chan: ~still smiling evilly~ Yes it is. Now, let's start the activity. It's a little game I like to call, Tie Up!   
  
Anzu: Ooh! Sounds like fun! How do we play?   
  
S-Chan: Well, first off, we tie one the most beloved friendship loving frea- I mean girl to the nice friendly chair with some nice friendly rope.   
  
Anzu: Wow! But, who's going to be this beloved friendship loving girl? ~looks like she's thinking hard~ I can't think of anyone.   
  
S-Chan: ~trying not to laugh~ Well, since I'm not exactly the most friendliest person in the world, I think it should be you.   
  
Anzu: Me? You mean I get to be the one tied to the chair?   
  
S-Chan: Yeah. You are the only person here who dearly loves friendship.   
  
Anzu: YES! ~happily jumps up and down again~ I GET TO BE TIED TO A NICE FRIENDLY CHAIR WITH SOME NICE FRIENDLY ROPE!   
  
S-Chan: Yes..... Please stop jumping. You don't need to look more of a freak then you already are. ~walks into another room and comes back with a chair and some rope~ Now, sit in the nice chair.   
  
~Anzu sits in the chair and S-Chan quickly wraps the rope around Anzu and begins to tie it in a knot~   
  
Anzu: Hey S-Chan, don't you think your tying this rope a little too tight?   
  
S-Chan: ~ties the ends of the rope into a very tight knot~ Nope. In fact, to me, it's actually kinda loose. Can you move?   
  
Anzu: No.   
  
S-Chan: Hmm... Well, I guess that's tight enough then.   
  
Anzu: So what happens now?   
  
S-Chan: ~smirks~ The fun begins.   
  
~at the first bar~  
  
Joseph, Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryou: Chug, chug, chug!!  
  
Yugi: ~finishing drink~ Wow man -hic- that's not bad what is it?  
  
Joseph: Kamikaze, my favorite.  
  
Yugi: I think -hic- I'll have another. Opf!   
  
~Yugi leans over and barfs~  
  
Jonouchi: Oh man that's sick!  
  
Honda: But cool!  
  
Joseph: Alright Ryou, your turn.  
  
~Ryou takes his drink~  
  
Yami Bakura: I'll show you all how it's done.  
  
Honda: Damn it Ryou, what the hell's wrong with your voice?!  
  
~Yami Bakura finishes off his drink and then leans over and pukes~  
  
Joseph: Alright Yugi and Ryou are the first two out. Go for it Jonouchi!  
  
Jonouchi: Easy! ~he takes his drink and finishes it without barfing~ See, told ya. Now it's your turn Joseph.  
  
Joseph: Watch this. ~he picks up the drink by his mouth only and drinks it down~ Ah! And nothing coming back up! You're next Honda.  
  
Honda: Grr I can out drink you two any day.  
  
~Honda takes his drink and finishes off and leans back but gets back up and as the drink comes back up~  
  
Jonouchi: Haha you loser! Alright just you and me left.  
  
Barkeep: You guys finish up. I wanna get home to the wife.  
  
Joseph: On three. One. Two. Three!  
  
~both Joseph and Jonouchi toss them back~  
  
Joseph: Oh man! ~He leans over while all the drinks come back up~  
  
Jonouchi: Haha! I win--Shit! ~and up comes Jonouchi's as well~  
  
Barkeep: Holy hell!! You guys are clean that up!!  
  
Joseph: Off to the next bar!  
  
The rest: Right!  
  
~so the guys run out of the bar, not cleaning up after themselves, to the next one~  
  
Barkeep: Damn you kids!! ~shaking fist~  
  
~back at the game shop~  
  
S-Chan: ~looking through a box~ Why would you want me to do that?   
  
Anzu: Because I've been tied up for a good while and this isn't much fun anymore.   
  
S-Chan: ~turns to Anzu with sad face~ Aw, but Anzu, I was just now getting the excitement in this game.   
  
Anzu: But you said that throwing the small hatchets at me would be one of the most exciting things in the game, but you looked like you stopped having fun when you were throwing all of those hatchets at my head. You kept saying that you missed your target.   
  
S-Chan: ~growls~ Yes... I did..... ~sighs~ Sadly. ~smiles~ But now we're getting to the real fun. I promise.   
  
Anzu: But I have to go to the bathroom.   
  
S-Chan: Don't worry Anzu. You can wait. ~turns back to the box~   
  
Anzu: Actually I really don't think I-   
  
S-Chan: ~interupting Anzu~ Yes! I finally found it! ~pulls out a bow and arrow from the box~ Now we can have some real fun. ~grabs an apple and places it on Anzu head and steps back and takes aim~   
  
Anzu: ~beginning to look nervous~ Uh... S-Chan? Are you sure this where the real fun starts? Is this even safe?   
  
S-Chan: Of course it is. Would I ever lie to you?   
  
Anzu: Uh....   
  
S-Chan: ~doesn't let Anzu answer~ See? It's perfectly safe.  
  
~S-Chan finally get the aim for her target and then fires the bow and hits............. the apple on top of Anzu's head~   
  
S-Chan: ~smiles~ I told you it was safe.   
  
Anzu: ~wide eyed and nervous~ ......... Can you kindly untie me now?   
  
S-Chan: ~picks up the sliced apple~ Not yet. There still one more thing we have to do.   
  
Anzu: What's that?   
  
S-Chan: We've got to watch TV of course.   
  
Anzu: ~suddenly looks excited~ TV?! OOH! I LOVE TV!   
  
S-Chan: I'm sure you do. ~drags Anzu's chair and sits it directly in front of the TV~   
  
Anzu: Can we watch a really romantic movie with kissing and hugging?   
  
S-Chan: Nah, your going to watch something even better while I go sit in a recliner in another room and read a nice friendly magazine.   
  
Anzu: Aren't you going to watch the movie with me?   
  
S-Chan: I can't. It's part of Tie Up. I have to go into another room while you watch a really special video about friendship.   
  
Anzu: ~happy~ FRIENDSHIP! YEAH!   
  
S-Chan: ~rolls eyes~ Yeah.... friendship. ~turns on the TV and changes the channel to PBS~   
  
Anzu: YEAH! BARNEY AND FRIENDS!   
  
S-Chan: ~sighs and shakes head~ Anyway, you sit here while I go and sit in the recliner and read my magazine. ~starts eating the apple and walks into another room but stops in the door way and looks at Anzu~   
  
Anzu: ~singing the Barney theme~ I love you! You love me!   
  
S-Chan: ~grins evilly~ Oh, you like that show. Don't you Anzu? ~points channel changer at TV~ Well, let's see it you like the movie Halloween.   
  
~at the second bar~  
  
Joseph: Here's my idea for a fucking sport. I knock a ball in a gopher hole.  
  
Jonouchi: Oh you mean like pool?  
  
Joseph: Fuck off pool! Not with a straight stick, with a little fucked up stick. I whack a ball, it goes in a gopher hole.  
  
Honda: Oh you man like croquet?  
  
Joseph: Fuck croquet! I put the hole hundreds of yards away!   
  
Yami Bakura: Oh yeah. Fuck yeah. What a great idea. Like a bowling lane.  
  
Joseph: Fuck no! Not straight, I put shit in the way. Like trees and bushes and high grass so you can lose your fucking ball and go whacking away with a fucking tire iron. Whacking away and each time you miss you feel like your gonna have a stroke. Fuck! That's what we'll call it, a stroke. Cause each time you miss you feel like your gonna fucking die! Oh great. And here's the better part, oh fuck this is brilliant, and near the end I put a flat piece with a little flag to give you fucking hope. But then I put a pool and a sandbox to fuck with your ball again!  
  
Yugi: And you do this one time?  
  
Joseph: Fuck no! Eighteen fucking times! There, there you have a fucking sport.  
  
Barkeep: Alright, you guys get outta here!  
  
Yugi: To the next and last bar!  
  
~the guys leave to go the last bar~  
  
~back at the game shop again~  
  
Anzu: Ahhh! Stop it!!  
  
S-Chan: ~sitting in the recliner reading the magazine~ Stop what?   
  
Anzu: ~scared~ S-Chan! Barney disappeared and now there's this guy in a white mask stabbing a bunch of people and he's not being friendly!   
  
S-Chan: ~smirks~ Really? How did Barney disappear?   
  
Anzu: I don't know! I was watching him and he just disappeared and the guy in the white mask suddenly appeared while stabbing this poor girl in her shoulder!   
  
S-Chan: ~gets up and walks to Anzu~ Hey cool! Halloween is on!   
  
Anzu: The guy is being mean to everyone! Turn it off! I want Barney back!   
  
S-Chan: I think Barney went off. ~turns off TV~ That's enough TV for now. ~unties Anzu from the chair~ Now, let's play a new game. It's called hide and seek.   
  
Anzu: ~once again, happily jumps up and down~ OOH! HIDE AND SEEK! MY FAVORITE GAME!!   
  
S-Chan: ~sighs~ Anyway, you hide, and I'll seek. ~goes up against a wall and begins to count~ One... two.... three.....  
  
Anzu: Yeah! ~runs off to hide~   
  
S-Chan: ~finishes counting to ten and picks up a mallet and smirks~ Ready or not, here I come!   
  
~third and last bar of the night~  
  
Joseph: Hey Ryou, you feeling alright? You've had alot to drink.  
  
Ryou: Yes, I am fine. Another drink.  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up! You've had enoughsss to drinksss.  
  
Ryou: Why are you hating me?  
  
Yami Bakura: Becausesss your a fucking wussss. Nobody likesss you.  
  
Ryou: Anzu! Anzu likes Ryou!  
  
Yami Bakura: Anzu'ss a fucking fag!!  
  
Joseph: Ok is anybody else seeing this but me?  
  
Honda: Yeah, I see it.  
  
Jonouchi: So do I. What about you Yug?  
  
~Yugi is passed out on the table~  
  
Joseph: Oh damn! Better head back I guess.  
  
Jonouchi and Honda: Yeah.  
  
Ryou: Goes away!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Neverssss!  
  
~so Joseph, Honda, and Jonouchi head back to the game shop carrying Yugi and dragging the arguing Ryou/Yami Bakura (I dunno which one he is right now)~  
  
Joseph: Sandra honey, I'm home!  
  
~mallet gets thrown at Joseph and hits him~  
  
S-chan: Don't call me Sandra or honey!! Where's my Ryou?!  
  
Ryou/Yami Bakura: (can't stay in one form) I feel funny.  
  
S-chan: What the hell did you do to him?!  
  
Joseph: Uh.. got him drunk. Damnit that mallet hurt ya know?  
  
S-chan: Serves ya right you perv!  
  
Joseph: Grr.  
  
Anzu: Huh? Yugi!! Oh my gosh, Yugi are you alright?  
  
Yugi: Uhhhh... damn my head. Huh? Kaiba?! What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Anzu: Yugi, I'm not Kaiba. I'm your friend Anzu. Yugi, your terribly drunk. Don't worry friendship will help you overcome it. Because friendship can over come all things and--  
  
S-chan: Yugi here. ~gives him a sword~ Kill that bastard Kaiba!  
  
~Yugi takes the sword and stabs Anzu through the chest and there she falls to the floor dead.~  
  
Yami Bakura: What should be done about the body?  
  
S-chan: Don't worry I can do it!  
  
~S-chan gets out her hatchet and chops the body up into tiny pieces~  
  
Jonouchi: Guess that worked.  
  
S-chan: Aren't you proud of me Ryou?  
  
Ryou: What the hell just happened and why's Anzu chopped into bits?  
  
S-chan: Ahhh! Bring back the other one!  
  
Joseph: Ok I say we all stay here overnight. Jonouchi take Yugi to his room and put him to bed then go to bed yourself. Same for you Honda and Ryou. I'll sleep on the couch. What about you S-chan?  
  
S-chan: I'm sleeping with my Ryou. ~hugging him~  
  
Yami Bakura: God help me.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joseph: There the story is done.  
  
S-Chan: ~once again with the axe~ Interesting wasn't it? ~notices that she has the axe and throws it again~   
  
Joseph: You could hurt somebody like that ya know   
  
S-Chan: Well, yeah.... But no one's hurt yet. ~innocently smiles again~   
  
Joseph: yeah.....not yet.   
  
S-Chan: Whatever..... ~mumbles~ Perv.   
  
Joseph: Freak. 


	2. Saturday Morning

Joseph: Wow. A chapter two. Why am I not surprised?  
  
S-Chan: I don't know. Why are you not surprised?  
  
Joseph: Dunno. Just not surprised by anything anymore.  
  
S-Chan: -_- ~ponders~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~Saturday morning at the Kame Game Store. If you don't remember what happened or are just joining us, here's what all happened: Joseph, Jonouchi, Honda, Yugi, and Ryou went out the night before and pretty much got wasted. While Anzu was at the store playing "games" with S-chan. The guys came home and Yugi killed Anzu thinking she was Kaiba. S-chan got rid of the body and everyone went to sleep. Now let's join in now that everyone is walking up~  
  
Joseph: ~sitting in a chair in a dark corner of the room wearing shades~ Oooh, fucking a!  
  
~in walks Jonouchi~  
  
Jonouchi: Hey man, you hurting too?  
  
Joseph: No, I'm just fucking peachy. ~moans~  
  
~in walks Honda with Yugi~  
  
Yugi: I can't stop throwing up.  
  
Honda: I feel fine and actually I'm hungry.  
  
Yugi: Ugh, no food.  
  
~the screams of Ryou can be heard in the other room and the comes running out followed by groggy S-chan~  
  
Joseph: Damnit Ryou, quiet the fuck down!  
  
~Ryou is not listening as he is still in shock~  
  
Ryou: You! You were my the bed with me!  
  
S-chan: ~rubbing sleep from eyes~ Yeah so?  
  
Ryou: You.. me.. I mean we didn't did we?  
  
S-chan: Do what?  
  
Ryou: You know, "that".  
  
S-chan: ~yawning~ What's "that"?  
  
Ryou: That "special handshake"...  
  
Joseph: Grr. Damnit he means sex.  
  
S-chan: What kinda girl do you take me for?!? ~slaps Ryou~  
  
Ryou: Ouch! ~sigh~ So, good we didn't then, right?  
  
S-chan: ~walking into the kitchen~ Who wants breakfast?  
  
Ryou: Uh... was that a yes or no?  
  
Joseph: ~snicker~  
  
Honda: I do S-chan! I'm starved! ~running into the kitchen~  
  
Yugi: No way. I can't eat anything.  
  
S-chan: ~cooking~ Come on Lil' Yug. It my special recipe. Sure to cure hangovers.  
  
Yugi: Well if it will cure it then. Ok.  
  
Joseph: Hm? No way. I gotta see this.  
  
~Yugi, Ryou, and Jonouchi walk to the table and sit down as S-chan hands them their plates. Joseph stops at the doorway and watches on~  
  
Honda: Uh.. S-chan, is this safe to eat?  
  
Yugi: Yeah. it kinda smells funny.  
  
Ryou: ...  
  
S-chan: Eat it now or I'll beat you all with my mallet!!  
  
Three: Eep!!  
  
~the three start to eat their food while S-chan stands there, her grin growing wider and wider~  
  
Honda: Hey, this is good!  
  
Yugi: And it's really curing the hangover!  
  
Yami Bakura: What's your secret? Tell me now!!  
  
S-chan: ~grinning ear to ear~ Oh a little spices and alot of Friendship.  
  
~Joseph's eyes grow wide~  
  
Joseph: Sandra you didn't do what I think you did, did you?  
  
S-chan: ~putting a finger to her lips~ Sshhh.  
  
Yugi: Joseph, come over here and have some of this.  
  
Joseph: Uh.. no thanks. I'm on a strict "Friendship" free diet.  
  
Yugi: Your loss then.  
  
Joseph: ~turning and walking away mumbling~ Yeah, well at least I'm not eating my best friend.  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
S-chan: ~throwing mallet at Joseph~ Shut up!  
  
Yugi: S-chan what does he mean by that?  
  
Joseph: ~in other room~ I mean your eating Anzu!  
  
S-chan: Damnit, I told you to shut up!  
  
Yugi: No.. no.. NO!! I can't believe this! How can this be Anzu? ~hangs head low~  
  
Yami Bakura: ~still eating~ Let's see, you were drunk, you thought Anzu was Kaiba, S-chan gave you a sword, you killed Anzu, S-chan then got rid of the body and Walla! Here we are now.  
  
S-chan: ~hugging Yami Bakura~ And I did it all for you!  
  
Honda: ~pushing his plate aside~ Hey Yugi man, you ok?  
  
Yami Yugi: This deed is not something that can be taken lightly. ~raises head back up~ Justice must be taken for Anzu's death!  
  
S-chan: ~squeals~ You have a yami side too?! Cool!  
  
Yami Bakura: Calm down you old fart. I know a spell that can bring her back.  
  
Yami Yugi: You do?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah, yeah. All I need is the remains of her mortal body.  
  
S-chan: Which one do I want? Oh! I want to hug and kiss them both!!  
  
Yami Yugi: ~grabs the cooking pot and puts in front of Yami Bakura~ Well here's what left of her. The rest is inside our stomachs.   
  
Yami Bakura: Good enough. Now to utter the words of the spell.  
  
~a green light fills the room as Yami Bakura says the spell capable of bringing Anzu back to life~  
  
Joseph: Hey what's going on here?  
  
S-chan: My Bakura is bringing Anzu back to life because my Yugi wants her back alive.  
  
Joseph: Cool.  
  
~the room completely fills with the green light and in an instant vanishes leaving a mushy pile on the ground~  
  
Joseph: Didn't work.  
  
Yami Bakura: Of course it did, look. ~pointing at the mushy pile that is Anzu~  
  
Yami Yugi: Oh my!  
  
Joseph and S-chan: Cool!  
  
~Anzu is a big pile of skin with a head, a leg, and an arm~  
  
Anzu: What happened?  
  
Yami Bakura: I brought you back to life.  
  
Anzu: How did I die in the first place?  
  
Honda: S-chan gave Yugi a sword which he used to kill you.  
  
~Anzu looks over at S-chan~  
  
S-chan: ~waving~ Hi!  
  
Anzu: You guys I don't feel so good.  
  
Jonouchi: Yeah, and you look like shit.  
  
Yami Bakura: Who cares. I did my job, I brought you back to life.  
  
~just then the doorbell rings and Joseph to answer it~  
  
Joseph: ~from other room~ Hey Bakura, she's not the only one you brought back.  
  
~Joseph backs up back into the kitchen as he is followed by a group of zombies~  
  
Jonouchi: Aaaaaaa! Zombies!  
  
Honda: How do we get rid of them?  
  
S-chan: ~grabbing her mallet~ Kill the head zombie!! ~S-chan smashes Anzu under her mallet, killing her~  
  
Joseph: Uhh.. I don't think Anzu was a zombie at all.  
  
S-chan: Your point?  
  
Jonouchi: ~hanging from the fan on the ceiling~ Zombies, zombies, zombies!!  
  
Joseph: We gotta kill them all by hand! ~he picks up a sword and beheads the first one~ Uh.. If I'm not mistaking, I just killed William Shakespeare.  
  
S-chan: Cool! ~picking up a sword of her own~ Hey look, it's Elvis! ~S-chan quickly kills him~  
  
~just then a group of zombies kill Honda and go after Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura~  
  
Yami Yugi: Yeah, great plan Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut the fuck up!  
  
S-chan: No! My yamis! Oh, oh, which one do I save?  
  
~S-chan try to think of a plan when she sees Jonouchi hanging over the group of zombies attacking Yugi and Bakura~  
  
S-chan: I got it!  
  
~S-chan throws her sword at Jonouchi, knocking him down into the group of zombies who kill him~  
  
S-chan: Yay! It worked! My yamis are saved!  
  
Joseph: Hey S-chan, we got more!!  
  
~just then the zombies of Walt Disney, Colonel Sanders, and former-Presidents Nixon and Ben Franklin walk in~  
  
Joseph: ~gutting Walt~ Well if it ain't a small world after all!  
  
S-chan: Hey! I want to say something witty! Uh.... Hey Colonel! Tell me your secret recipe! ~she beheads him~  
  
Joseph: Oh yeah, that was real witty.  
  
S-chan: Shut up!! ~killing Ben Franklin~  
  
Nixon: I am not a zombie!  
  
Joseph: Really?  
  
Nixon: Yes.  
  
Joseph: Ok then, your free to go.  
  
Nixon: ~running out the door~ Suckers!  
  
S-chan: Why did you let him go?  
  
Joseph: ~shrugs~ I've never had a problem with Nixon.  
  
~just then a cat starts to rub on Joseph's leg~  
  
Joseph: Aaah! Zombie cat! ~kills it quickly~  
  
Yugi: That was my cat!! ~nearly in tears~  
  
Joseph: Yeah, well it was a zombie.  
  
Yugi: No it wasn't!! It was still fine!  
  
Joseph: Yeah, see it was turning into a zombie.  
  
~then the Zombie of a big Greek man walks in~  
  
????: I am Homer!  
  
S-chan: Simpson?  
  
Homer: No, Homer. Greek author. I wrote the Odyssey!  
  
Joseph: Oh yeah, that was that long story we read in English.   
  
S-chan: Yeah, it wasn't so good.  
  
Homer: What?! How dare you say that!! It was one of the greatest epics ever written!!  
  
Joseph: ~looking over at S-chan~ Thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
S-chan: I think so. But where are we going to find pants big enough?  
  
Joseph: Uh, I meant for a dual attack.  
  
S-chan: Oh right!  
  
~Joseph and S-chan jump at Homer at dual slash him, cutting him into tiny bits~  
  
Joseph: ~getting up~ Well looks like everything is back to normal.  
  
Yami Yugi: What the fuck do you mean? Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi are all dead! Not to mention my cat!  
  
Joseph: Yeah so there were some loses. It happens.  
  
S-chan: Hehe, I saved you two. Your both now my personal slaves. I got two yami slaves!  
  
Yami Bakura & Yami Yugi: God help me.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joseph: Ok then. Story done. I feel good.  
  
S-Chan: Me too! I killed Anzu! ~innocent smile~  
  
Joseph: And the rest of them.  
  
S-Chan: Hey! I still have Yugi and Ryou!  
  
Joseph: And the world goes on.  
  
S-Chan: What does that mean?  
  
Joseph: ~shrugs~ I dunno, but it sounds good as a closing line. 


End file.
